Black Blizzard
Black Blizzard is an extreme demon created by Krazyman50. He has finally verified it as of May 21st, 2017, spanning a time period of 4 months to verify. While the community was very split on its difficulty for a while, it now sits at #9 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Description This level has spanned in 2 updates, 2.0 and 2.1 and, like most of Krazy's demons, features very buggy and annoying timings and very hard segments which could test even the most experienced players around. The level features dark decoration and effects which in turn could end up obstructing the player's view. Towards the drop the orbs are straight black making the player oblivious to what the orb effects are. Gameplay The level starts as a mini cube sequence in half speed with minimal dark decorations and is filled with numerous hard timings. The gameplay is motly based aroun orbs, although a few jumps come in to play as well. In the middle of this part, the famous "staircase" can be found which if not timed right on the first jump, could result in an annoying death near the top. The end of the segment features a short auto section as it transitions into the next part; a normal sized cube part set in normal speed. Like the previous one, this part features a ton of buggy and annoying orb timings. It has been decorated with lots of fog and lines flying across the screen. There are also two moving crosshairs jumping from orb to orb throughout the part. Two sets of triple spikes are placed at the end of the part. The screen then turns black as it shows the level's name, signaling the drop. The drop part itself starts off as a UFO segment with lots of gravity changing and a bit of spam mixed in. It then switches to the Ball which contains many extreme timings. The ship comes next with some straight flying and green orbs to hit. The first half of the drop ends with a cube with even more constant gravity changing and a jump pad in the end to transition into the second half of the drop. This segment of the level is considered by many as the hardest one in the entire level. It features extremely hard mixed dual segments, notably the mini wave/UFO mixed dual at the beginning, requiring near perfect maneuverability. It then switches into a just as hard of a dual: a mini ship/mini cube mixed dual which is notably the most inconsistent part of the drop. A cube/robot mixed dual comes next which isn't quite as hard as the two previous dual segments, but still contains numerous annoying timings. A cube sequence is presented right before the transition towards the final segment of the level with even more insane timings. The final segment is rather similar to Sumsar's part in Ultrasonic. The entire part is done in half speed and also requires the player to navigate as the mini ship and mini wave through tight and claustrophobic parts with an occasional darkening screen. The level ends after the final mini wave segment. Trivia * The phrase "Black Blizzard" is also a term for a dust storm. Like the level itself, these storms can drastically reduce one's vision. A very notable event regarding this phenomenon is the '''Dust Bowl '''of the 1930s, causing mass panic due to how the dust could get in your lungs, causing "Dust pneumonia".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dust_Bowl **However, the level's theme does not actually relate to this fact. * Krazyman50 originally used to permanently ban people from his Twitch stream if they try to reveal the level's song, as he does not want it to become overused like Time Leaper did. ** This, in turn, is also why some people jokingly call the song "." ** It took Krazyman50 over 75,000 attempts to verify Black Blizzard. Walkthrough References Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:2017 levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Upcoming Levels Category:Long Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Extreme Demons